It's Nice, But It's Still Naughty
by PhinFerbIsMyLife
Summary: Find out how Ferb Fletcher stood out after the loss of his mother. He met a girl when he was 5. He met Phineas when he was 7. He met Isabella and the rest of Phineas' gang when he was 8. His life changes when he all met them. FerbxEmily and PhineasxIsabella! RATED T!
1. Chapter 1: Ferb, Meet Emily!

**Chapter One: Ferb, Meet Emily!**

**Hey fiction readers! Here you go, my fourth story! This is rated T for some stuff. (This fanfic is the only one of my stories who was rated as a T.) **

**If you read that Emily Grace Kinney is Ferb's cousin, then try to forget that. She is a friend of him in this fanfic. I twisted this story up.**

**FeMily and PhinAbella occurs, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned the characters mentioned.**

Ferb lives in London where he was born. He didn't meet any of his relatives because they were in a different city. He hadn't make friends, either. Ferb was just playing with his toys in his house with his dad, Lawrence. Before all that, he didn't get to see his biological mom. Not even a chance to talk to her with his eyes closed.

When he was now 5 years old, Lawrence allows him to go outside and meet new fellas. That was the time when he saw a lonely girl with a blue bow behind her head and wears a yellow dress with a brown belt. Ferb slowly walked to the girl. "Hi. I'm Ferb. What's your name?" he asked. Ferb helped her to get up of her sitting position. The girl looked to Ferb. "Hi. I'm Emily." Emily bashfully answered. He shook his hands with hers as they were getting to know each other. "I'm so glad I met you. I don't have any friends. Every kid here was avoiding me." She added and grabbed him to take a seat.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"They think I'm ugly."

"Ugly? No." Ferb protested.

Emily was surprised. _I'm not ugly? _She thought. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you are not ugly. You're perfect. You're beautiful, smart, adorable…" Ferb said.

_I'm what?_ The blondie thought again. "Okay… I wish you would be here on my side forever. Ferb you're such a good friend. Who could deny you as a fella?" she thanked Ferb.

It's only the first time they met, and they know that today they may learn things from each other. It's like that they're exploring each other's lives. Emily didn't think that she can meet a friend like Ferb. It's unexpected to her. She'd never been so happy for this day. And Emily Grace Kinney knew that she have got to know everything from Ferb Fletcher.

"Anyway, where are your parents? I've never seen them before. I want to see them." Emily asked, getting off topic. Instead of Ferb answering the question, he remembered his mom and dad. He had memorized the face of her mother because of the photos of his parents. He's having a flashback that's why he didn't respond. "Ferb?" the girl called.

Ferb shook his head to get that flashback off his mind. "Uhh what are you asking again?" he questioned. Emily put her hands on the moist ground, and replied, "I said where your parents are?"

"Umm… Dad's in the house and… my mom…" Ferb stuttered.

"Your mom what?"

"She… She… D-Died." He finished.

Emily gasped from his last statement. She was shocked, horrified and worried about Ferb's mom. She was excited to see his parents, but now only his dad can see her. "How? D-did you see her by any chance?" she asked again, making the tears fall to Ferb's mismatched eyes. Emily wiped his tears with a handkerchief to make him comfy.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Em." Ferb said. _Wait. Did he just call me Em? Nice! _Emily thought. "Okay then. Let's just discuss about something else."

**Soo, I know it's a short chapter, but that's just a flashback. The next chapters will take when Ferb and Emily were 7 years old. So, mind if you leave a review? That would make my next chapters great and… something you can't describe! Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


	2. Chapter 2: When He Met Phineas (Part I)

**Chapter Two: When He Met Phineas (Part 1)**

**Hey hey hey! The second chapter is taken when Ferb is now 7 years old! And find out how they moved to Danville! This is gonna be long, I tell you! But still, FeMily and PhinAbella occurs! And also thanks for the reviews! You made me inspired!**

**Disclaimer: I never EVER owned Phineas and Ferb characters, even the OC! Sure, I always put the disclaimer before I start the chapter.**

"Ferb, time to wake up!" Lawrence yelled downstairs while drinking coffee. Yah, he doesn't go to Ferb's room just to wake his son up. Ferb was 7 years old, and he can wake up with no alarm or yell of his dad. He stood up his bed, and brushed his hair. Ferb changed his nightclothes with his yellow tee shirt and purple pants that overreached his waist. He arranged his bed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So Ferb, how's your sleep?" Ferb's dad asked.

His son just put a thumbs-up, and ate breakfast. But for some reason, he didn't really sleep well last night. Lawrence can't notice that Ferb had his worst nightmare. About a girl whom he didn't know. About the girl who stabbed him to death in his dream. Ferb just left the table and headed back to his room. His dad observed his every move, and noticed something's wrong with him. "Wait a minute. Why is he moving like that? Is something terrible happened to him last night?" Lawrence's mind ran thousands of thoughts about his son. "Nah, I'll deal with it later."

Ferb was in his room, playing a video game named Super Mario (you know, that game that every PSP had?) on his bed. He wanted to forget his dream last night about surviving his death, but he can't. Ferb had gone every single corner of his room but still he can't get that out of his mind. He wants to talk with his dad about it, but he denied that decision.

Lawrence approached his son's bedroom and was going to open the door when he knew it was locked. "Ferb? Son? We need to talk about your behavior. Please. I have noticed that something's wrong going on to you." He yelled over. Ferb's father didn't hear any good answer from his son, just the "Go out, Father." phrase that he hadn't hear from him. Ever.

"Ferb." Lawrence called.

"Just go Father."

"Ferb! We need to talk!"

"Ugh!" Ferb puts his video game down and unlocked the door. Suddenly, Lawrence grabbed his son and took a seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Okay, Ferb. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Father. Nothing important." Ferb blurted out.

"Tell me, son. It can't be that bad." His dad pleased.

"Seriously, Father. It's nothing."

"Ferb, I know you. That nothing has the answer I need. So please tell me what's going on!"  
Lawrence shouted. He was irritated to the lying.

Ferb let out a sigh, "Father, I am having nightmares since I didn't see Mother. I was only alone in my bed as usual, and you don't sleep by my side. I don't want to live here anymore. Last night, I had a nightmare about a girl who led me to death by stabbing her knife on me. I am scared when you leave my bedroom. I was scared when I am sleeping. And that's why I always have sleepless days like earlier." He explained it to his dad as Lawrence felt shocked. He gasped as Ferb looks to his mother's picture.

"Why didn't you say so huh? If you had explained that this morning, we have been readying now. You want to leave this house?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb nodded bashfully.

"Are you sure?"

Nod.

"Really?"

"YES!" Ferb screamed. Lawrence felt creeped to his son's choice. "O…kay… But where are we going to live?" his dad thought. "Ah! I got it! I have to meet Linda!"

"Father? Who's Linda?" Ferb asked.

"Oh you don't know her? She's my bestfriend since my dad and mom went to a vacation in America. Linda and I were great friends since we were teenagers. Because she is the only person I can play toys with. I think she was there now. I have got to call her."

_Teenagers? Playing toys? Seriously?! _Ferb thought. _Eh. So childish._

Lawrence dialed Linda's phone number, and pressed the call button. They had a long conversation, about themselves and where will the two go.

-After one hour-

"Ferb, get your things packed now. We're going to America." Lawrence said as he grabbed an empty baggage. Ferb, somehow didn't hear him a lot. He just got the 'we're going to America' part. Ferb's still playing Super Mario in his bedroom. He didn't care about going to America, he just wanted to go to another place. He glanced at the photo of her mother, and stood up to get ready. Ferb grabbed his backpack and put his clothes and thingies in.

While packing, Ferb got rid of her mom's memories, and never wanted to remember that again. _Forget her, forget her, forget her! Ferb just forget her! You didn't wanted to see her even in dreams, do you?_ Ferb thought. As he was going for a shower, Ferb caught a picture of her in his eyes. AGAIN. _Ugh! Why now!?_ He closed his eyes, and ignored it. He just kept calm until he finished taking a bath.

When he got out of the shower, he headed to his room and put his not-so-elegant clothes on. Ferb finished preparing, and he's ready to go. Just as, Lawrence went to Ferb's room and said, "Ferb, we have to go."

"Okay, Father." Was the response.

Just as then, Emily showed up to the door. She was confused at where her bestfriend will go. "Hey Ferb. Hey Ferb's dad! Where are you going?" Emily asked with her hands on the back. _Well, looks like you better tell her._ Ferb's inner thoughts said. He let out a sigh, and started to say, "I'm going to America, Em." The aforementioned girl was half surprised, and half heartbroken. For two years, they've shared a good time together. All these days, she'd been trying to get him notice her, and now, Emily will be left, alone in London.

"Wait, what? You—You c-can't! I'll go too! I can't let my bestfriend all alone in… wherever it is! I'll go, alright!" Emily protested as she went to her house to get her baggage. "There! All ready! Let's go!" she excitedly yelled, when Ferb's dad interrupted her.

"I'm afraid you can't go, Emily." He said.

"W-why Mr. Fletcher?" she asked, nervous. Lawrence didn't say anything. Emily saddened, and pulled Ferb into a big kiss on the lips. Ferb's eyes bulged, not knowing what to do. He hugged his bestfriend as his last goodbye. They instantly pulled out each other. Ferb took out a necklace with a locket as a pendant. He gave it to Emily.

"In case you're lonely, just open the locket." Ferb explained and gave Emily a warm smile. Emily returned the favor by smiling too. She took out a toolbox, and gave it to the green-haired boy. "Here, Ferb. Take this on your trip. I designed it by painting a picture of me and you in it. I hope we can see again someday, bro." Emily finished and pulled Ferb into a warm embrace.

After seconds, they pulled apart, and said their last farewells to each other. "Farewell, Emily Kinney." Ferb said as he waved his hand.

"Farewell, Ferb Fletcher. Remember, bestfriends forever!" Emily did the same as Lawrence and his son walked away. She ran to her house, sobbing.

-The Next 2 Hours-

After the flight, they rode to a taxi for a bus stop. Lawrence took out a small paper, and read the notes. "Well, let's see, Linda is in the… umm… 2308 Maple Drive, Danville. Hmm. Where is that?" he said as he scratched his head. Ferb just ignored him and played the Super Mario again. He was busy he couldn't even eat his snack.

Lawrence and his son approached a man in uniform, and asked, "Hi there. May I ask where 2308 Maple Drive, Danville is?"

The guard answered, "It's far from here. Just take that bus." He pointed the bus with the 'Boarding to Danville' sign. Lawrence slowly grabbed Ferb's hand, and thanked the man for guiding him.

"Danville! Danville here! Take this bus to go to Danville! Final call, we're boarding to Danville!" shouted the conductor, as the two British immigrators approached the bus. They took each other a seat as the bus started to take off. Lawrence and Ferb waited two hours and they were the only ones left to reach their destination.

"2308 Maple Drive, here we are!" the driver yelled as the British passengers stood up. They got off the bus and walked to the door.

Phineas Flynn was playing car race on his laptop Linda, his mother gave him. When suddenly he heard a doorbell. "I'll get it, Mom! I'm so excited who it is! Maybe it's my aunt!" Phineas squealed as he opened the door. "Hey there, kid with… red hair? I'm looking for a Linda?" Lawrence questioned. It was already 2:00 PM there, and still they hadn't eat lunch. Phineas looked awkward, he never thought his mom would be expecting someone, and he felt weird. He'd never seen a boy with a green hair before. "You mean Linda Flynn, right? Yeah that's my mom. She's in here. Wait here, kind mister. I'll get Mom for you." Phineas walked inside and burst into laughter. "I've never seen like that before! Hahahahahahah! That's so funny! Mooom! You've got visitors outside!" Phineas yelled and laughed again.

From outside, Ferb heard Phineas' loud laugh. "Father, why is that kid in red hair laughing?" he asked. Lawrence just rolled his eyes. "Just forget it, Ferb." He replied.

"Okay."

Suddenly, the both Fletchers heard someone open the door. It was Linda Flynn who opened the door. "Umm… Hi Lawrence. Who do we have here? Is it your sibling?" she greeted. Ferb just shoot a death glare.

"Don't be silly, Linda! It's my son, Ferb." Lawrence responded, patting Ferb on his shoulder. Ferb just rolled his eyes.

"Mom, who's Ferb?" Phineas yelled over. He was still playing the race. But Linda ignored the son's question.

"By the way, come in. I'll make you two a snack. You can let your son explore the house. It's alright." The redheaded woman offered as she made her way to the kitchen to bring some crackers and juice. The British kid and his dad looked at the ceiling. Lawrence sighed, "Well you heard her, Ferb. Go."

Ferb put his bag on the couch as he walked for the place where Phineas is. He spotted him on the study room, playing. Ferb approached him. "Hi there. I'm Ferb. What's the name?" he greeted.

"Oh so you're the Ferb Mom and your dad's talking about, huh? The name's Phineas." Phineas answered and shook his hand with his. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine." Ferb said as he found a new fella to talk to. "You?"

"Same. Maybe happier. Because I met a kid like you. And that's because all I have as a friend is Isabella, and Candace. See? I'm the only one boy in us. But that doesn't matter. Are you familiar with inventing things?" Phineas asked. He chuckled a bit, and continued to play as he let Ferb sit next to him.

"No." was the answer Ferb gave to the redhead.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell you when we are 10." Phineas returned. "By the way, where are you from?"

"I'm from London."

"Cool! Oh so that is why you had that British accent. I'm American. I didn't get to see my dad, even in a second." Phineas' emotion turned into a frown.

"I didn't even get to know my mom, too." Ferb described. _Uh oh. I said I wouldn't be remembering her again. _Thought the boy.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Phineas asked. He saw the sadness in Ferb's face as Ferb looked down. "Come on, Ferb. You can tell me. You're my bestfriend."

"It's nothing." Ferb said. He forgot to forget the loss of his mother. And now, he remembered it.

"Well, okay if you say so."

From the living room, Linda had the snacks for her bestfriend and his son. Lawrence called Ferb for a light lunch. "Ferb, come here!"

"Well, looks like your father called you." Phineas repeated. Ferb stood up to his seat and went to the living room.

The green-haired boy let out a happy sigh as he took a bite of the cracker. "Finally."

**So, how'd it turned out? I say, I'm too proud of it! And again, can I get reviews? Thank you! And also thank you for following me and my story! Chapter 3 is up!**


	3. Chapter 3: When He Met Phineas (Part II)

**Chapter Three: When He Met Phineas (Part 2) **

**Hi there! I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for your long wait. But don't worry, this was worth the wait. And here we are, the part two of the previous chapter! Probably chapter two is the longest chapter, because Phineas describes himself to Ferb. And, you know, When He Met Phineas has its second part, which is what you're reading right now. So, shrug off and time to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I never ever EVER owned any of the characters mentioned.**

"Hi Ferb! Wanna play racing?" Phineas offered as Ferb approached him to where he is. And by that, he thought that he could know Ferb more. He wants to know why Ferb's hair was green. That was the funny part.

Ferb just nodded, meaning he'd want to join Phineas in the fun. He grabbed the other connected joystick and played as the second player. Ferb doesn't know how to play that game he's playing, so he loses many of it, making Phineas became proud. Of himself. "Hey, let's stop this game, and talk 'bout ourselves." Phineas started the discussion, and turned off his laptop.

"Can you please put this in my room?" Phineas pleases Ferb and handed him the gadget. As the British kid was walking his way up to Phineas' bedroom, Phineas requested snacks for the both of them. He took out a circular carpet and settled it on the floor. And when the snacks were made, Ferb arrived.

"Hey! Let's have some snacks!" Phineas said, but Ferb denied by shaking his head sidewards. The redhaired kid wondered why Ferb wouldn't eat with him.

Phineas and Ferb sat on the carpet as Phineas asked, "Ferb, I want to ask. Where's your mom? Is she in… What you call it? Londen?" The mentioned boy had a flashback about when he was in London, remembering why his mom wasn't there.

_Please, don't do this to me. I don't want to have it again. I am here in a new place. So please stop giving me this nuts! _Ferb vigorously thought.

"Ferb?" Phineas called.

Ferb got back to himself, noticing that Phineas had eaten all the food. He crossed his arms over his chest, shooting a glare at his new friend.

"What?" Phineas shrugged off.

Ferb didn't replied. He just glared and said, "That was not a very nice question."

"What do you—" Before Phineas could finish, Ferb cut him off by answering "My mom's dead. Happy?"

Phineas glared at his British friend, because Phineas was expecting Ferb's mother to be here, with Ferb. But now? Phineas was saddened. He knew Ferb can't handle all this pain. Even himself, he can't handle it. Phineas thought he had to be there for the rest of Ferb's life to help him move on. "I'm not happy, Ferb. Who would thought that was such a happy idea? Instead, I was so so sad, I thought your mom would be there for you. And now, I can't believe she was gone." Phineas crooned as he looked down the floor.

"It was the same as my dad. He and my mom fought, and Mom ended having injuries all over her face, and my dad was sentenced to death. That's what my sister, Candace told me when I was five." Phineas cried, it was the first time he suffers this agony.

Just as Ferb was going to react, they heard someone approaching the room. It was Candace Flynn, Phineas' big sister. "Alright, little bro. Who are you talk— O… kay? Who is this frick?" Candace yelled as she points Ferb out to Phineas.

"Candace, Ferb. Ferb, Candace." Phineas instantly answered like nothing's happened earlier. He put on a not-so-big smile on his face, hiding the pain he's been feeling. "You brought a stranger in here? If Mom sees this, you're gonna be soo busted!" Candace screeched. She barely know this kid, but it doesn't matter. She knows that she had to bust her little brother for bringing Ferb in their house. Phineas then said, "Candace, Ferb is Mom's bestfriend's son. No big deal, sis." The aforementioned kids shook their hands to each other as they met. "Yeah, okay. I'll take that as an excuse. So Ferb, are you new here?" Candace asked.

Ferb just nodded his head as an answer.

"Let's discuss 'bout each other." Phineas broke the silence, and led Candace into a seat. He then asked, "Ferb, what does it feel like to be in a new place like Danville?" and grabbed a pillow. He was waiting for answers. He was waiting for any answer to come. Candace awkwardly looked at her brother, who was apparently looking weird. "What the..?" she reacted, followed by her ringing cellphone. She checked out who's calling, and it's Stacy. "Hey Stace, what's up?" she answered.

"Oh… That. Okay, be right there. Bye." Candace finished as she stood up. The two boys looked at the girl, with that puppy look. "Candace, don't leave us. Please?" Phineas cutely requested.

"Phineas, I have to! But don't worry, there's Mom for you. I'll go get her."

While the boys waited for Phineas' sister to come in with her mom, they looked around first. Yes, the house was very nice.

At the living room, Candace sees her mom, talking to a stranger man that looks like Ferb. _Wait, that man seems like Ferb's dad. _She thought as she saw the two adults, NEARLY driving in a kiss, thanks to Candace's interruption.

"You too, Mom?" Candace glared.

"You too, Mom what?"

"I mean you also brought a stranger?"

"Candace, for Phineas' sake, he's not a stranger. He's my bestfriend."

"Oh yeah? Bestfriend when you almost kissed him? Nevermind. I'm goin' to Stacy's." Candace crossed her arms on her chest as she headed for the door.

"Don't let the door hit your butt on your way out!" Linda yelled.

Suddenly, Phineas, on the other room, never saw Candace come back with Linda. But he chuckled as he heard the word 'butt' come right out of his mom's cute mouth (Although I don't find it cute.). With dismay, he said, "Ferb, let's go to the living room and see what's up there."

**So, tell me how'd you feel about this not-so-nice-to-me chapter. And my apologies, it should've been a longer one. Next: Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4:Kissing, Proposal, Shock & PnF

**Chapter 4: Kissing, Proposal, Shock and PnF**

**Heya guys! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took months. Hope you aren't bored in this yet. I was just lonely. I don't know what to do. But anyway, here we are- the fourth chapter! Find out how Phineas and Ferb would react. This time, a little PhineasxFerb shot occurs! Read at your own risk, okay!?**

**Still, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. They belong to Dan and Swampy.**

"Ferb, let's go to the living room and see what's up there."

That phrase. The phrase the two was paying full attention. Phineas and Ferb walked in a sneaky mode, not causing any trouble. They peeked by the wall, and had the most shocking moment they'd ever seen. There were their parents, KISSING each other. Linda and Lawrence knew that they were seen by Phineas and Ferb, but that didn't bother them from connecting each other's mouths. Phineas and Ferb hid on the wall, forgetting what they've witnessed. "Wow. That was the most embarrassing view. Ever. Is this a dream?" Phineas said as he closed his eyes tight.

Ferb just shook his head.

"Wow. I mean why are they doing that? Does it feel really good?" Phineas worriedly looked at the kissing scene, he wants to try that kiss. But whom? To Candace? He would be guilty about that. To Ferb? He thinks that's gross. But his instincts gives him the funny feeling. Was this it? "I like to try it but to whom?" he continued.

Ferb looked up for a second and sarcastically looked at Phineas, which he was nervous. "What?" Phineas asked, shaking from nervousness. The British kid pulled Phineas instantly for a short kiss. As they separated from the kiss, Phineas fainted. The redhead had his blush on his cheek, giving Ferb a small smile.

"Did you hear something?" Linda asked as she looked around the place.

"No." Lawrence replied.

Back to Phineas and Ferb's place, Phineas finally got up on his feet. "You're right Ferb. That really felt good." He said as he hugged Ferb tightly. Ferb responded back by saying "You're welcome." Then, they heard someone approaching. The two instantly got apart, before Ferb's dad come in. "Oh there you are, Ferb. Let's go. I have a thing tomorrow." Lawrence said.

"Okay. Bye Phineas." Ferb waved to the redhead.

"Bye Ferb! See you tomorrow then!" shouted Phineas.

-At Ferb's Temporary Apartment-

"Dad?" asked Ferb.

"Yes Ferb?"

"I have a question."

"What is it, son?"

"Do you love her?" Ferb seriously questioned. If Lawrence DO love Linda, he would be happy because he would be seeing Phineas every day. But if his dad don't, he'd be thinking a plan for the two adolescents to get together. With his bestfriend.

"Umm, I'll think of that… Uh… Yes. Why would you ask?" Lawrence replied as he sat beside Ferb.

_Yes!_ Ferb thought. Then after a few seconds, he continued, "Nothing. Nothing important. I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay, sleep tight, and good night, Ferb. Sweet dreams." His dad said, caressing Ferb's hair before he sleeps. Ferb had his face in a frown, much to horror. _Oh no. Oh no. That... T-t-t-t-that w-w-wo-wo-word. _Ferb muttered. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for tomorrow.

_In Ferb's Dream_

_Ferb was walking downtown at the age of 7, frightening. He was scared. There's nothing in it, but only a horse and a haunted house. Ferb looked around to see if his dad was there, but instead, there's no Lawrence following him to this nothing-in-it place._

_On his front is a shining light of brightness. He walked inches away from the light to see what's what. After few seconds, a woman of lime hair and white dress appeared. Ferb thought it was a ghost, so he rolled himself at the woman's sight._

"_Hello, Ferb." The woman said, offering her hand to him._

"_W-w-wh-who are y-you?" Ferb asked. He hardly know this woman. And he thought why she has the hair similar to him._

"_I am your mother. You don't know me, do you?" the woman replied. (Let's just call her Elizabeth. If you're against it, I don't care.) She helped Ferb get up on his feet again._

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes, indeed, son. I am your real mother. Lawrence didn't tell you much about me, did he?" Elizabeth hugged her son, who was apparently crying. The word 'dream' was the cause why all of this happened. 'Curse that word!' he whispered._

"_Is there anything you're saying, Ferb?" his mother questioned as she let go of Ferb._

"_Nothing, Mother." The boy freakishly responded._

"_WHAT!?" Elizabeth madly screeched. She's ready to kill his son, that's why. Ferb walked away and wished that his father was there for him. But it didn't came true. Ferb gritted his teeth in shock. His mother was holding a knife, ready to stab him._

"_I MUST KILL YOU FOR LYING, FERB FLETCHER! GET READY FOR YOUR DEATH!" The woman yelled. As she was going to kill Ferb, _he already woke up, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Panting, and panting, and panting. He wants his father here. But he can't because it's the middle of the night. Lawrence is probably sleeping nowor working as an online intern. He switched his lamp on to have some light for his sleep. His dad heard him screaming, but Ferb didn't know. Surprisingly, Lawrence opened the door. "Ferb?"

Ferb looked to Lawrence, nearly tear-eyed.

"Seems you need a hug. Come here, son." Lawrence said as he hugged Ferb tightly. Ferb buried his head into his father's stomach as he cried all of his dream. Letting go of his dad, he went on his bedroom again.

-The Next Day-

"Hey Linda!"

"Hey Lawrence!"

Ferb just stood there, speechless and open-mouthed as his and Phineas' parents greeted each other. "Why hello to you, Ferb." Linda said as she scrubbed his hair.

He jumped out of excitement. Lawrence, Linda and he walked into the similar house they'd gone yesterday. And like yesterday, Phineas was playing on his laptop. He approached on Phineas' chair without him noticing. "Hey." Ferb said gently.

Phineas screamed, "Aah! Oh, hey Ferb. Just don't scare me like that."

"Okay." Ferb replied.

Silence passed on, and Ferb still doesn't do anything. Looking around the house, he remembered Emily. All the memories, all the romantic signs Emily had given him, Ferb just secretly ignores them to show Emily that he love her. Although he doesn't show it openly. He wants to open the toolbox she gave him to make himself crying. _Now I wish I haven't left. _Ferb thought.

"Linda, I've been planning this for so long. But now, today's the chance. Since we were kids…" the two heard. "… I've got to say this straight. Will you marry me, Linda Flynn?" Lawrence said downstairs. Phineas and Ferb bit their nails, waiting for Linda to say yes. Waiting for Linda to marry Lawrence.

"Wait. Is it just me or did your dad proposes to Mom?" Phineas interrupted.

"Oh yes, Lawrence Fletcher! I will marry you!" Phineas' mom answered. The two kids squealed quietly as they high-fived. "What does this mean, Ferb? We'll be…"

"… Step-brothers!" Phineas and Ferb hugged each other as they smiled. "Wait. Why does every proposal so corny?" the redhead crooned. His soon-to-be stepbrother just shrugged.

**So did you like this chapter? Well, if you didn't, I have something to say to you. Just scroll down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go away.**

**By the way, chapter 5 is next! **


End file.
